


Nations AU

by Levayden



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I wanted to make an AU based on my favorite music, I'll draw art for this later, M/M, Tord and Matt are later in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levayden/pseuds/Levayden
Summary: Tom and Edd live in Chill Nation. Tord lives in Trap Nation and Matt lives in House Nation. When the yearly music festival for all the nations rolls around the four meet and goof around at the festival.





	Nations AU

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I made an AU about my favorite music channel. Trap Nation has amazing music and I just had to post this. I have a picture of how I think the nations would be set up on an island so maybe i'll post that on my (empty :I) tumblr.

“Today’s the music festival,” Tom said, walking over to the kitchen table and taking a seat.  
“I know. They sound so fun,” I said grabbing a bowl and some cereal.  
“Think we’re gonna meet some new people today?” He asked and I shrugged. We normally meet a lot of new people. The festivals are where all of the nations go to basically one huge fair with a ton of people, rides, events, and of course, music.  
Tom and I lived in Chill Nation. I know a few people in Trap nation, the most popular and well known nation, and Tom knows someone in Bass Nation. Today was the festival and it was being held in Trap Nation this year.  
“So, Trap Nation right?” I asked and Tom nodded.  
“It’s gonna be a three hour train ride but it’ll be worth it,” He said pulling up some train routes on his phone.  
“When should we leave?” I asked, setting my empty cereal bowl in the sink and waking over to Tom, leaning over his shoulder.  
“In about two hours. The festival starts at three and we’ll get there at two so we should have time to screw around,” He said and I nodded.  
“I’m gonna go get dressed,” I said and he agreed.  
“Pack some overnight stuff. I have a feeling we’re gonna be there for a couple nights,” He said and I nodded. I walked into my room and grabbed my green duffle bag out of the closet.  
“So, clothes for today, tomorrow, and the next day. Two over nights,” I said thinking out loud.  
After about an hour I had my bag all pack up and had printed out both mine and Tom’s train tickets. “Tom! You ready!” I yelled and I could hear shuffling from the room next to mine.  
“Yeah almost!” He yelled back and I went to set my bag down next to the front door. “Ready,” He said almost falling out of his room trying to get his other shoe on.  
Once we were ready to go we threw our stuff in the car and drove down to the train station. “You got the passes?” Tom asked and I nodded. I stuck the paper on the car’s windshield saying that we could leave the car here for a few days.  
“Ok,” I said as I got out of the car. We grabbed our bags and walked over to the platform for getting on the trains. After a few minutes the train pulled up and a few people got off while lots of us got on and found seats.  
“Edd! Over here!” Tom yelled from further down the car and pointed to two open seats. I smiled and walked over to him. “I found two open seats.” We set our stuff under the seats and sat down as the train started to move. A women started to gather people’s train tickets. “You have our tickets right?” He said and I nodded pulling out the two pieces of paper.  
“Hello, can I please scan your two’s tickets,” She said and I handed her the two pieces of paper. Once she scanned them she handed them back and continued down the car.  
“Three hours right?” I asked and Tom nodded, leaning against my side.  
“Yeah, it’s three hours to Trap Nation but there will be a few stops here and there,” He said and I smiled as he shut his eyes and snuggled closer to me.  
“Tired?” I asked and he nodded.  
“I didn’t sleep well last night,” He said and I wrapped my arm around him as he drifted into a light sleep. After he fell asleep I let myself fall asleep, trying to kill time.

“Edd, Edd wake up,” Tom said shaking my slightly.  
“Mhm, what?” I asked opening my eyes a bit.  
“The next stop is ours,” He said pulling on his checkered backpack and grabbing his blue suitcase. Slowly, I grabbed my green duffle bag and slid on my cola patterned backpack.  
“Hello ladies and gentlemen we will be arriving at the Trap Nation station in five minutes. Everyone have fun at this years festival and please be careful,” The man said over the intercom and everyone started cheering about the festival.  
“Alright everyone, Trap Nation station,” He said over the intercom as the train slowed down and the doors opened to reveal a busy train station. I stood up and grabbed Tom’s hand as people ran by us.  
“Don’t let go,” I said and he nodded, holding my hand a bit tighter. I started to walk through a crowd of people, Tom by my side. Once we made it off the train we could here Trap music playing through the station  
“Oh I know this song, it’s Here by Alessia Cara but it’s the Lucian remix,” Tom said and I nodded.  
“Don’t we live in Chill Nation,” I said walking up to the huge map of Trap Nation. Tom rolled his eyes.  
“I listen to other music too idiot,” He said and pointed to a fairground looking thing. “This is where we need to be. We are here I think.”  
“So we need to go to this hotel, drop off our stuff, then head over to the fairgrounds,” I said and Tom nodded. We started to walk towards the escalator that lead to the top floor when a guy came up to Tom and started to talk to him.  
“So what’s your name cutie?” He said trying to wrap his arm around Tom’s waist. I pulled Tom close to me and shoved the guy away.  
“Do not touch him,” I said and the guy flipped me off and walked away. Tom had wrapped his arms around me and buried his head in my hoodie. “C’mon Tom, we gotta get going.” I said and he nodded, holding onto my hand tight and staying right next to me.  
“I hate Trap Nation,” He said as we walked onto the escalator.  
“But you love the music,” I said and he chuckled.  
“That’s cuz I grew up here,” He said shaking his head. “So maybe I don’t hate it here.” This time I laughed. We made it to the top of the escalator and walked towards the exit.  
“So we need to make the next right then the next left,” I said as we walked down the streets of the nation. There were bright banners and streamers everywhere, and people were running around getting hyped up for the festival tonight.  
“Edd pop quiz what song is this?” Tom said and I listened to the music playing over the speakers the city had set up for tonight.  
“I’d love to change the world,” I said and Tom smiled.  
“Ok but what remix?” He said and I listened closer.  
“Uh, I’m not sure,” I said and he rolled his eyes.  
“It’s Matstubs remix. Ya know, Jetta, I’d love to change the world Matstubs remix?” He said and I rolled me eyes.  
“You know to many songs from here. All I know is Chill Nation music. That’s where I grew up,” I said and Tom smiled.  
“Yeah I know, I like it there. It’s quieter,” He said as we walked towards the hotel. It was a nice hotel close to the heart of the nation. We walked up to the front desk and Tom check us in.  
“Yes, room 207, third floor,” She said and handed Tom the room cards.  
“Thanks,” He said and we walked towards the two glass elevators. I hit the up button and we waited with a few other people for the elevator to come back down to ground level. After a minute or so the silver doors opened and we walked into it. Everyone chose different levels so it took a minute or so to get to level three but once we made it there was only a couple people left on the elevator.  
“Room 207 is that way,” I said and we started walking towards the rooms labeled 200-300. “This is a big hotel don’t you think?” I asked and Tom nodded.  
“Me and my mom used to stay here when we’d visit family,” Tom said as we walked up to our room. He slid the card through the door handle and opened the door. The room was pretty basic, two full beds, a bathroom, a dresser with a tv on top of it. I set my bags down on the bed closest to the door while To set his bags down on the bed closest to the door.  
“We have an hour before the festival starts. Ready to go?” I said and Tom nodded. We threw our room keys into our backpacks and trekked back down to the street that led to the fairgrounds.  
“It gets fun after dark,” Tom said laughing as we walked down the street. It was loud. There was music playing, kids laughing and screaming, and cars driving past us.  
“It’s kinda loud,” I said and Tom squeezed my hand.  
“I know but it gets fun,” He said and we walked up to the line that led into the festival. “Once we get in there i’ll show you. It’s your first time at the festival isn’t it?” He asked and I nodded. “It’s ok. The first festival can be scary. I’ve been going to these since I was a kid. Trust me their fun.”  
The line was slow but eventually we made our way up to the gates. “How many?” The lady in the booth asked.  
“Two,” Tom said and handed her the money to buy the tickets.  
“Hand these to the men up there and have a good time,” She said smiling and we walked up to the metal gates. Tom handed the men the tickets and we walked through the turnstile gates.  
“Welcome to the festival Edd!” Tom shouted as we walked into the entrance.  
“Wow,” I said looking around. The sky was clear and a beautiful blue. People were lighting firecrackers, there was music playing, and all sorts of stuff from all the nations was all around. “Look the flag poles!” I said and we walked over to the seven flagpoles, a flag for each nation on each.  
“The flag poles are cool, aren’t they?” Someone said, standing next to me.  
“What?” I said looking over at them.  
“The flag poles, their cool. Every nation has them,” He said and I nodded.  
“Yeah, i’ve seen Chill Nations before at their Winter Fair,” I said and the guy nodded.  
“My names Tord, hopefully I didn’t come across as strange,” He said and I shook my head.  
“No it’s ok, I’m Edd. This is my boyfriend Tom,” I said and Tom waved at Tord, who was significantly taller than him.  
“You’re tall,” Tom said and Tord laughed.  
“Yeah, I get that a lot,” He said and a ginger came running up to him.  
“Tord! Did you see that make up booth! It had the prettiest colored eye shadows. I think the pinks would look nice on you,” He said and looked over at the two of us.  
“Matt, this is Edd and Tom, guys this is my boyfriend Matt,” Tord said and Matt waved.  
“Hi!” He said then gasped. “Oh my gosh I saw a blue that would look amazing on you with a bit of blending with the purple!” He said looking at Tom. Tom blushed and held on a bit tighter to my hand.  
“Thanks but I don’t wear makeup,” He said and Matt smiled.  
“That’s ok, sometimes I get carried away with colors and stuff,” He said and I noticed that he was wearing a pride shirt.  
“Nice shirt,” I said and Matt smiled.  
“Thanks! I got it a few years ago, i’m surprised it still fits,” He said. “Do you guys have the schedule for tonight?”  
“I do,” Tom said pulling out a folded up piece of paper. “Here.” He said handing it to Matt.  
“Thanks,” Matt said opening it up. “So at five their starting the individual nations music, then once it gets dark they launch fireworks?”  
“Yep, it’s amazing every year,” Tom said and Matt smiled.  
“It’s my first time here so i’m still getting used to it,” He said and Tom laughed.  
“It’s my first time at a huge festival too, Tom here has been going to these forever,” I said messing with Tom’s hair.  
“Yeah i’ve been going to these since I was ten I think,” Tord said and Tom laughed.  
“I was five months old first time I came here. My aunt thought it would be better to ‘well verse’ me in music,” Tom said laughing.  
“Oh! Tord I wanted to show you that booth! I want to show you two too!” Matt said starting to walk over to the make up booth he was just at. We started to walk over there while Matt talked about how cool this place was. “So Tord I was thinking these pinks would look good on you,” Matt said pointing to a darker pink, almost red color. “And Tom, I was thinking if you blended these two together they would compliment your eyes.” I smiled and looked at the two colors Matt had pointed out.  
“Edd there is no way I am wearing these,” Tom said and I smiled.  
“I wasn’t even thinking that,” I said squeezing his hand. “I know you don’t wear makeup.”  
“You guys wanna go on some rides?” Tord asked and Tom nodded.  
“Then after that we can find some games to play,” Tom said and Matt smiled.  
“Just as long as there's a roller coaster i’m good,” I said and we made a plan for what rides we were going to ride and when we should get food.  
“So first up is the roller coaster,” Tord said as we walked towards a pretty big roller coaster. We got in line and walked up to the platform where they load you in.  
“Are you four going together?” The lady asked and we nodded. She opened the gate for us to climb onto one of the cars. Thankfully it was meant for four people. After a few minutes of loading people onto the ride the cars started to move. It was slow at first as we climbed up the first drop. After a few seconds we plunged down fast and everyone on the ride screamed. Tom clung onto me, screaming, but he had a huge smile on his face. Matt was screaming and Tord looked like he was going to be sick.

Once the ride was over we rode a couple rides that spun, compliments of Matt, then headed over to play some games. There was some typical ring toss and knock over the cans but there were also some games that needed some skill. Tom wanted to play a game that requires being able to use a gun. They didn’t use real guns but they were bb guns. Tord was pretty good with guns too. The two decided to play this game while me and Matt watched.  
“Hey just out of curiosity, why doesn’t Tom wear make up?” Matt asked and I shrugged.  
“Eh, you might want to ask him that and not me,” I said and Matt nodded.  
“Ha! Take that Tord!” Tom yelled, winning whatever game they were playing.  
“Yeah yeah Tom,” Tord said smiling. The two walked over to us and we looked at the scedual.  
“So we still have a half an hour or so until the actual music starts?” Tord asked and Matt nodded.  
“I think we should get food,” I said and we all agreed food sounded good. Tord and Matt went to get calzones while me and Tom found a table to sit at. Once we found a table we sat down and waited for the two to come back over.  
“Oh good you guys found a table!” Matt said, sitting down followed by Tord.  
“Alright we're gonna go get food, we’ll be back in a few minutes,” I said and they nodded. We walked over to the bbq food truck and ordered.  
“Two burgers please,” I said and the man nodded. We walked over to the side and waited for our number to be called.  
“Order 51!” A lady yelled and we walked over to the ‘pick up’ window. She handed us our food and I handed her the money. We walked back over to our table and sat down.  
“Tom you said you’ve been coming here since you were five months old right?” Tord asked and he nodded.  
“Yep, whole lotta memories here,” He said taking a bite out of the burger. “Why didn’t you come down here sooner?”  
“We lived over on another island a couple hours away. We didn’t move to the nations until I was nine,” He said and Tom nodded.  
“That makes sense. Where’d you guys live?” I asked and Tord thought for a moment.  
“We lived on smaller island but fairly big compared to Trap Nation,” Tord said and Tom made a ‘go on’ motion with his hands. “The island was called Ncs. I liked it there. The music was nice but I really like it here.”  
“Ncs is a pretty cool place. I’ve been there like twice maybe,” I said and Tord nodded.  
“My parents grew up there but the job they worked for got moved over here for some reason,” He said as we finished up eating.  
“It’s almost five, we better get over to the stage,” Matt said and we threw our plates away and walked over to the huge group of people in front of a stage.  
The stage had a lot of people on it getting stuff ready for the main part of the festival. There was mainly grass to stand on and a few hills that way you could see a bit higher up. We sat down on one of the hills near some other people and could see the stage pretty well. A couple minutes later someone came out on the stage and everyone started cheering.  
“Hello everyone!” She said and everyone started screaming. “Welcome to the 35th annual Nations Music Festival!” She yelled and everyone went crazy once more. “Now we will be playing songs from every nation for a couple hours! When a song from your nation comes on make sure you cheer! We try to play some of the most up beat songs from each nation, so without further ado, Trap Nation!” She yelled and everyone from Trap Nation screamed, including Tord.  
The song names and artist were on the screen onstage. The song they were playing was On My Own by Far Out. “Oh god, I haven’t heard this song in forever,” Tord said before the vocals started. It was a pretty good song so far, that was until everyone started to get a bit louder. Tom elbowed me and I looked down at him.  
“The drops coming up,” He said and I nodded. Suddenly the drop hit and everyone from or not from Trap Nation went nuts, dancing and singing to the song.  
“I forgot how good trap music was!” Matt said and Tord twirled him around.  
“Yeah trap music is pretty good,” Tom said smiling. I got an idea and grabbed his hips, lifting him onto my shoulders. He gasped and clung onto my shoulders.  
“Edd!” He said, laughing. Tord did the same with Matt and we all started laughing, watching the crowd. They had the video paying on the huge screen, the black and white Trap Nation logo on the screen.  
Once the song ended from Trap Nation, it was Chill’s turn. The song was Idfc by Blackbear but it was the Tarro remix. Me, Tom, and the entire rest of Chill Nation started cheering and waiting for the calmer drop to hit. They weren’t kidding when they said they got up beat songs. This didn’t sound like chill if you hadn’t listened to it before. All the other islands with different kinds of music think we're nuts, but who cares.  
“So you two are from Chill Nation?” Matt said off of Tord’s shoulers.  
“Yep! Edd grew up there and I moved there when I turned eighteen. I needed to be somewhere not so loud,” Tom said laughing.

 

After a couple hours of screaming and singing to songs the last song played and everyone got hyped, preparing for fireworks next. “Oh! This song is Dead To Me by Sex Whales and Fraxo! Oh my god I love this song!” Matt screamed and started singing and we joined in. The drop hit and everyone went nuts, from Trap Nation or not. The four of us were singing and dancing around, laughing. It was a fun last song.  
“And i’m never going back there if its the last thing I do,” Tom sang, laughing.  
“Like fuck that,” Matt said laughing and dancing around when the drop hit. A couple minutes later a firework shot off, the music still playing but quieter now. They were all different colors. Red, yellow, pink, blue, all of them.  
“This is one of the best parts,” Tom said squeezing my hand. We laid down on the grass, which was not wet thankfully.  
“Their so pretty,” Matt said next to me. We had all laid down to watch the fireworks. A few people were singing and you could still hear them but mostly everyone was watching the fireworks. Tom laid his head on my chest and I started to run my fingers through his hair. The fireworks were lighting up the sky and you could see all the lanterns that were strung across the walkways lit up.  
“Did you two have a good first festival?” Tord asked and both Matt and I agreed.  
“This was definitely fun,” I said smiling.  
“I second that,” Matt said as the firework finally started, well, ended. People were cheering as tons of fireworks were lit off.  
After a few minutes the fireworks were over and the festival was over. People were still hyped and dancing around as they left the fairgrounds. “Hey, Tom, Edd, mind if I have your phone numbers? We could hang out sometime,” Matt asked and we all exchanged numbers.  
“Bye guys! See you next time!” Tord yelled as they walked one direction and we walked the other.  
“Bye Tord! Bye Matt!” Tom yelled back and we started walking back to the hotel. “So, what did you think of the festival?” He asked swinging our arms back and forth as we walked.  
“It was really fun, i’m glad we met Tord and Matt,” I said and Tom smiled.  
“It was really fun,” He said, dancing around a bit under the moonlit sky. I smiled and leaned down to kiss him. He smiled and kissed me back.  
Yeah, this was definitely a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, all of the songs I mentioned in there are songs I listen to, and that's just a fraction of them. If anyone wants to write this too i'm fine with it :)  
> Hopefully everyone liked it, I can't be the only one that likes trap right?
> 
> Future house is best boi though :P
> 
> Anyone who likes any of the nations, what's your favorite song? I don't have a favorite, their all to good!
> 
> -Yobi :D


End file.
